The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki
Welcome to The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki! Please read our wiki rules. IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please respect all views and all perspectives. This wikia is meant for a better understanding of the show, and for a strong, friendly community. Hateful or vulgar posts against someone or something can and will be removed by the admins. Thank you for reading this notice, please spread the word and keep it nice. Abstractb.jpg|Welcome|link=TV Series|linktext=TV Series wikia.jpg|The Old Ones|link=The Old Ones|linktext=The Original Congregation World.jpg|Origins of The Old Ones|link=Origins of The Old Ones|linktext=The Beginning of Forever Welcome to The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki The Old Ones are the first and original vampire family in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. The Old Ones was born during the year of 11 B.C. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. In the beginning of their origin, There are classificated as six vampires whom are obliged to liberate preliminated numeration within the supernatural dominion in order to cultivate seclusion and delegated terminations. The Old Ones possess no weaknesses like others created after their time. Their origin began in the beginning of the Old World (North America). As many centuries progressed, currently The Old Ones are residing in Manhattan, New York as college undergraduates. They are trying to co-exist with humans, knowing each of their internal morals no longer replicate in harming consolidational ruminitions. The Old Ones is the highest ranking body that serves as the governing authority over all vampires. Using fulminated predictions and a nomadic aggregation whom terminated horrendous and atrocious replications whom seclude the superior distinction of manipulative translation upon gregarious and orchestrational complexities as secular transitions preliminate impending correlations and implimentive desolations, The Old Ones controls every aspect of the institutionalized vampire society in order to establish congressional matriculations during the complicated and liberating translation of diabolical manipulations whom could begin to vindicate erroneous neglections, by setting the required declarations and settling disputes. Neglecting the required commandments of the original congregation is considered an act of treason. Home wikia.jpg|Welcome to The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wikia Conclusional.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: (Eric's Diaries: The Everlasting Adoration) Moony3.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: (Eric's Diaries: Destruction Upon Retribution) Dark.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 1 season2.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 2 season 3.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 3 season 4.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 4 season 5.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 5 Horizon.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 6 SeasonPromo.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 7 Heavenly.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 8 Season9.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 9 shutterstock_76.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 10 Shutterstock_75364621 (Copy).jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Epilogue Films *Eric's Diaries: The Everlasting Adoration *Eric's Diaries: Destruction Upon Retribution *Epilogue Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 *Season 10 *Season 11 Content *TV Series *New York City *Vampires *Werewolves *Hybrids *Witches *Assailants *Eternals *Psychics The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Episodes Season 1 (Ratings) Pilot • The Return • The Beginning of The End • With One Comes All • A Night to Remember • Ancient History • A New Breed • Time Heals All Wounds • Another Moon • Killed or Be Killed • Armageddon • New Year's Eve Season 2 (Ratings) Memory Lane • Mistake Kindness for Weakness • The End of The Affair • The Reckoning • The Descent • Moment of Truth • Bloodlines • Disturbing Behaivor • The Sun Also Rises • The End Approaches • Inevitable Circumstances • The Point of No Return Season 3 (Ratings) Bad Occurence Rising • Letting Go • History Repeating • Difficult Measures • Let The Right One In • Despite The Outcome • The Turning Point • Split Advantages • Unfinished Business • Controverse of Comfort • The Last Day • Know Thy Enemy Season 4 (Ratings) Formality of The Past • Concealed Uprising • Insignificant Beliefs • As The Pain Surfaces • Secrets Among Each Other • The Homecoming • Beyond Our Differences • While The Night Transitions • Resentment Upon Yourself • The Initiative of Vengeance • Conclusion Of Us All • Tendencies Never Forgotten Season 5 (Ratings) Predicaments After Another • Contrivances of Enmity • Quite The Surprise • The New Conception • Defective Stages of Conflict • Our City of Ethics • Obtained Within Analogies • Instilled By The Penetration • Aware of the Unfortunate Discrepancies • Origin of the End • The Eradication of the Uncertain • This Moment Is Ours Season 6 (Ratings) Afflictions That Are Necessary • Determined To Retaliate • Speculative Liaisons • The Ties That Bind • Advocates of Upcoming Contingencies • Bringing Upon The Commencement • Imminent Towards All Discretions • Destined To Inherit Faith • Realizing It's Never Substantial • Commanded Adjustments Within • Listen Without Cruel Adjustments • Commitment To Our Division Season 7 (Ratings) Destined Tribulations of Ascending • Descendants of Prevailing Osculations • Confirmed Upon Erroneous Lectures • Sustained Provisions Among Inanimacy • Intrusted With Horrendous Objections • Acquiring The Gratified Exertions • Foundations of Precluded Introductions • Iniquitous Concerns Upon Advocated Provinces • Estranged Ascendancies Upon Coruscations • Resignated Measures of Terminated Limits • Awakening Upon Seclusional Altercations • Everlasting Correlations Within Eternal Ambition Season 8 (Ratings) Essential Proceedings of Aversion • Methodical Doctrines Within Revulsive Arbitrations • Anterior Resolutions of Declarated Transactions • Inductive Apriorism Upon Eluctable Surmises • Provocative Speculations Among Influential Legacies • Constraining Iniquities of Aspiring Reliances • Grievance of Licentious Conglomerations • Verified Curriculums Among Matriculated Vexations • Restorative Discernments Upon Efficient Clarifications • Necessitated Inquisitions Within Seclusive Preliminaries • Authoritative Enmities Upon Prevailing Dignitaries • Interminable Consecration Upon Solicitude Season 9 (Ratings) Prestigous Accumulation Upon Deceptive Osculations • Meticulous Foundations of Contemplative Preliminaries • Beneficial Seclusions Among Tenacious Vexaions • Impartial Ascendancies Upon Monumental Obstacles • Efficient Divisions of Afflictive Calumniation • Stimulated Contingencies Among Unified Occurrences • Confined Moderation Within Upcoming Enmities • Fulminated Acclimation Upon Denunciated Sentiments • Postulated Doctrines of Supplemental Expositions • Necessitated Orchestrations Among Influential Dissimilations • Auspicious Epilogue Upon Minacious Sequences • Imperishable Resolution Within Ameliorated Limitations Season 10 (Ratings) Analytical Insinuations Upon Formidable Discretions • Derivative Conceptions Within Imperialistic Accumulations • Intricate Manifestation Among Vindictive Postulations • Syndical Durations Upon Malicious Formalities • Refinitive Conclusions Within Integrative Benedictions • Abdicating Transactions Among Prevailing Ordinances • Meditative Requisitions Upon Salubrious Degradations • Obtaining Preliminaries Within Cordial Numeralities • Implementing Justifications Among Secular Terminalities • Determining Proportions Upon Righteous Misconceptions • Malignant Inceptions Within Eccentric Culminations • Virtuous Epilogue Among Solicitous Admiration Season 11 (Ratings) Depicting an Essential Conception • Congressional Liabilities Upon Ascensions • Regulated Obstructions Without Severities • Preliminating Intolerable Vindications • Desolating Within Complicated Accusations • Intrigued Upon Benedictional Seclusions • Matriculating Among Persistent Vexations • Osculating Internal Numerations • The Terminations of Integrity • Emancipating Vigorous Illuminations • Concluding Among Vexational Imminence • The Commemoration of Evocative Fidelities Powers & Abilities Accelerated Healing • Channeling • Dark Magic • Day Walking • Dream Manipulation • Elemental Control • Full Moon • Fog • Hoshi no tama • Immortality • Kitsunetsuki • Mind Compulsion • Pain Infliction • Possession • Pyrokinesis • Shapeshifting • Spell Casting • Super Agility • Super Speed • Super Strength • Telekinesis • Weather Manipulation • Werewolf Bite Weaknesses Exsiccation • Emotions • Fire • Pain Infliction • Invitation • Sire Bond • Sunlight • Vervain • Immortal Bloodline • Weapons • White Oak Ash Dagger • White Oak Stake • White Oak Ash Tree • Wolfsbane Main Characters Eric • Vincent • Michael • André • Camille • Ariana • Isabella • Dominic • Destiny • Kate • Sariah • Scott Recurring Characters Trinity • Blake • Gordon • Helena • Matthew • Wesley • Jake • Adrienne • Selene • Leo • Kristina • Brian • Ayana Bennett • Jamia Bennett • Marie Bennett Featured Article Connor Connor was a nomadic vampire who declared war against the The Old Ones during the year 1511, in order to take control of the vampire world. He assembled an army of newborns, which he murdered and transfigured thousands of innocent humans into vampires on the border of the Eastern Seaboard. Connor was defeated by The Old Ones and by several of their fellow companions. He dissapeared without a trace, as his newborn army was slaughtered. The Old Ones are currently concerned with the latest murders and dissapearances, feeling that it may be Connor's work in the making. Read more of this article | The Old Ones Wiki:Featured Character! Featured Image *Gordon during his first transition into a werewolf. Featured Abilities Mind Compulsion Mind Compulsion is a rare ability exclusive to Vampires, The Old Ones and Hybrids. It allows the user to control another person's mind by making eye contact, somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Vampires can only compel humans while The Old Ones & Hybrids can compel both humans and vampires. Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on vervain. As vampires users grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature. Procreation Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids (although it is so far unclear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires, or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves.) Category:Templates Category:Browse